


Nightcall

by LilyCissa



Series: Sterek "Meet Ugly" [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs away from the cops when he enter a car stopped at a red light and shout "DRIVE!". But the driver doesn't seem to agree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tokiosunset.Tumblr for the inspiration ! The trigger sentence is : 
> 
> “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU
> 
> Hope it'll please you !

Ok, visiting the prison ruins wasn't such a good idea. Stiles had had some pretty stupid whims, but this one was over the top. Scott had followed him into the abandoned building because… well he was his best friend. What else could he have done? Someone must have seen their flashlights and called the cops. Policemen soon encircled the prison and forced the two teenagers to run away. Escaping haphazardly, Stiles realized Scott went left when he went right. So now they were separated, great! He jumped over the fence and ran into the street.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

"Shit…!"

Cops were following him closely, and he had to find a solution. Entering an abandoned prison at night wasn't a big deal, but if he could avoid his father's lecture, that could be great. So now: how could he disappear? There was a big black car at a red light and there was Stiles' sense of preservation. Without even thinking, he jumped into the backseat and shouted:

"Drive! DRIVE!"

"Get out of my car!"

The driver was a muscular black-haired man with frowned eyebrows and ice cold eyes. Nonetheless, Stiles was determined to stay and hide in that freaking car. He crouched onto the floor, praying for the cops not to notice him.

"Drive! We'll talk later!"

With a growl, the driver shut up and drove. A few blocks further, he parked in a small street and turned to Stiles.

"What the fuck are you doing? And who the fuck are you?"

The teenager's head popped out of behind the seats, looking relieved as well as panicked.

"I'm Stiles and thank you for the ride!"

He was about to get out of the car when the driver caught him by the wrist.

"Not that fast, young man! Why cops were following you?"

"Why? Nothing. Well, almost nothing. Just… entered an abandoned prison. Like I said, nothing really."

"Why would you walk into a ruined prison?"

"Don't know. Tourism?"

The driver opened his mouth, but obviously he didn't have anything to say, for he shut it and kept silent.

"Anyway, thank you…"

"Derek."

He let Stiles go and rub his painful wrist. Damn, that man had a strong fist…

"Thank you Derek."

"So, where do you live?" he asked turning on the motor again.

"What?"

"Where is your house? You've mistaken me for a taxi already, so let's do this until the end."

"Er…hmm… I don't know what to say…"

Of course, he already thanked Derek. He didn't want to add comic to the situation by repeating himself over and over again.

"Say your address, for a beginning. And get to the front, I'm not your damn taxi driver."

Stiles hesitated, but eventually got out of the car to take the front seat. That Derek was even more handsome when you looked at him closely.

"Ok… I'll guide you." Stiles said. "Get out of the street and turn right."

Derek nodded and drove. The car was silent for a long time, until Stiles opened his damn mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Being… nice?"

Seriously? This man looked all but nice, Stiles Stilinski.

"Don't know either."

"Well, thank you. You saved my life tonight."

Derek let out a faint laugh. "Did I have a choice? You jumped into my fucking car."

"You could have kicked me out."

"Shut up or I might still do it."

Stiles's lips parted, but he said nothing.

"So, right or left?"

"Right. I'm living here."

He pointed a big house with no car parked in front of it… No car?

"Oh goddamn it!" Stiles shouted.

"What is it now?"

"I forgot we took my car when we went there… It's still in town!"

"You kidding me?"

"No! Can you please drive me back into town?"

"No, you walk, dumbass!"

Derek shut down the motor, refusing to play taxi anymore.

"Please, you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything! Just get out of my car already!"

Trying to kick Stiles out by pushing him, Derek put his finger into his eye.

"AOUCH that hurts!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, now get out!"

Stiles attempted to defend himself, and grabbed Derek's t-shirt.

"Let go of me!" the man growled.

"Drive me to my car!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm taking the wheel!"

"Don't you d…"

But Stiles was already trying to sit into Derek's seat, not minding the lack of room in the car. Eventually they tumbled when the seat suddenly fell back. Lying awkwardly onto Derek, Stiles tried to turn around and get up, in vain. His hand landed on a very private part of Derek's body, and he fell silent, blushing. Without even saying anything, Derek's hands grabbed Stiles's waist. To push him away ? Oh, no. He held him tight, and before both of them realized it, they were kissing almost violently, drowning in a peak of angry lust that came from nowhere. They couldn't resist it, touching each other more boldly with every second passing by, until eventually the storm faded away.

Later that night, Derek drove Stiles back to his car. Scott was already inside, waiting.

"Do you have a phone number?" Stiles asked before getting out the car.

"Only if you promise me not to assume I'm your taxi."

"If I assume you're my sextoy, is that ok?" He replied with a smirk.

"Fine by me." Derek smirked back, writing his number on a small piece of paper.

"See you soon." Stiles said when he took the note.

"I hope so."


End file.
